Okaeri
by Pandora Imperatix
Summary: Casado e Hokage, Naruto tem o coração torturado por sentir que não pode conciliar a família com o trabalho. :Fic dedicada Tina Granger e escrita em comemoração ao B-day da Hinata:


**Naruto não me pertence.**

**N/A: Essa fic é dedicada a Tina Granger, que faz aniversário em janeiro e a Hinata, que faz hoje.

* * *

**

**Okaeri**

Franziu o cenho enquanto dava seu um ultimo trago no cigarro antes de jogar o que restara dele no chão e apagar as chamas remanescentes da bituca com a sola do sapato. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, nunca entrava em casa fumando, sabia que a mulher não gostava, apesar de esta não dizê-lo.

Atravessou o jardim desviando dos brinquedos que as crianças haviam deixado espalhados no gramado.

A sala estava vazia quando ele a adentrou, imersa na luz lúgubre azulada, própria das noites de verão como aquela. Nas paredes brancas um cartaz feito de cartolinas emendadas com fita adesiva, colorido com canetinhas, giz de cera e outros materiais de pintura, reluzia um alegre e torto "Bem vindo papai", a mão áspera da culpa apertou seu coração impiedosamente, as unhas afiadas lacerando a carne pulsante. Ele engoliu em seco.

E por todos os Kages! Como estava cansado! Largou as sandálias na entrada, a capa no hall junto com o colete ninja e se dirigiu para o quarto de porta branca enfeitada com ma pequena placa cor de rosa com detalhes de flores de o nome de suas pequenas escrito caprichosamente com fios prateados.

Empurrou a porta com cuidado para não acordá-las e adentrou no cômodo decorado com temas infantis, uma das camas estava vazia, é claro. Ele sorriu e se dirigiu para a cama ocupada por duas menininhas, idênticas em aparência. Kushina se espalhava pela cama da gêmea Tomoe encolhida, as mãozinhas dadas, dedinhos entrelaçados, os cabelos naquele dourado escuro tão peculiar, parecia ouro derretido a se derramar nos lençóis e travesseiros brancos, tão misturados que não havia como distinguir que quantidade pertencia a que garotinha.

Naruto fechou os olhos tentando gravar a imagem na memória e se culpou, nunca achou que seria um pai ausente para suas meninas, mas a vida de Hokage sugava seu tempo e o fazia quebrar a promessa feita a si mesmo de estar sempre disponível para elas.

Com movimentos felinos, afastou as madeixas loiras da testa da pequena mais próxima e beijou a tez pálida, fazendo o mesmo com a outra logo depois, eram as duas mais claras do que ele, herdaram a palidez etérea da mãe.

E com a mesma cautela de antes, fechou a porta do quarto ao sair.

Continuou seu caminho pelo corredor até chegar ao seu próprio quarto. Encontrou a mulher adormecida, mas a televisão ligada refletindo luzes coloridas no rosto bonito denunciava que ela havia lutado para esperá-lo. Também não havia dando toda atenção que Hinata merecia, mas não confessaria nem a si mesmo que as provocações de Kiba que dizia que a moça ficava tanto tempo sem marido que poderia arrumar outro, o perturbava um pouco, o que o levava a imaginar cenas em que seu rasengan explodia o Inuzuka em pedacinhos bem pequenininhos.

Desligou a TV com o controle remoto e o devolveu a mesa de cabeceira da cama, com os movimentos do loiro, Hinata despertou. As pálpebras pesadas custavam a ficar abertas, de modo que ela piscava bastante, Naruto estava terminando de despir a camisa quando a mão da esposa agarrou-lhe o cós da calça.

- Naruto-kun? – com a voz embargada, proferiu após um bocejo.

O Hokage que estava de costas, se virou e sorriu para ela. E então, já livre da camisa, se curvou em direção a morena que suspirou quando a respiração quente tocou-lhe a curva do pescoço movendo alguns fios dos cabelos espalhados por ali.

- Shiiii... Volte a dormir Hinata-chan, está tarde. – soprou-lhe ao ouvido antes de deixa-lá após um beijo nos lábios.

oOo

Com a nuca apoiada na borda da banheira e a espuma chegando até o peito, Naruto tentava, sem sucesso, relaxar. Sentia-se infeliz e exausto, o mundo shinobi se encaminhava para mais uma guerra, guerra essa que ele de tudo fizera para evitar. Sem outra alternativa, como chefe militar do País do Fogo, sacrificava os breves momentos com a família que formara para viajar até as províncias mais distantes e organizar seu exército.

Não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre se gostava ou não do que fazia, sempre sonhou em ser Hokage, e sabia o que o esperava quando aceitou o convite de Tsunade, mas sonhos são sempre idealizados e as coisas são muito diferentes quando dependem de sua atenção uma esposa e duas filhas pequenas. Passava tanto tempo longe de Hinata que por várias vezes sentiu vontade de jogar tudo pelos ares e voltar pra casa, e quanto às filhas, sentia que não estava as vendo crescer...

Amava ser Hokage, mas se ao menos pudesse ficar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo...

O som da porta do banheiro sendo aberta lhe despertou dos devaneios, o sorriso eternamente tímido estava lá em seu lugar, assim como as pernas que ele tanto gostava.

- Você demorou... Há a-algo errado? – perguntou, com uma ruguinha de preocupação a macular o rosto angélico.

- Não é nada não'ttebayo... – tentou sorrir – só estou um pouco cansado... – ele suspirou – Volte para cama Hinata-chan, seu dia deve ter sido cheio hoje lá no Clã...

Mas é claro que havia algo de errado, e ela não pode deixar de notar.

As rendas brancas, deliberadamente esfarrapadas por motivos estéticos, da camisola de Hinata dançavam por seus joelhos roliços conforme ela caminhava até o marido.

- Hinata-chan! Você vai se molhar toda'ttebayo!

- Não me importo. – respondeu risonha enquanto seus pés trocavam a superfície fria e azulejada do chão do banheiro pelo fundo de cerâmica da banheira.

Com um misto de surpresa e prazer ele observou o tecido rendado se tornar mais transparente e colar no corpo da morena conforme ele imergia na água que já fria escapava pelas bordas da banheira molhando o chão.

Amparou Hinata, segurando-a pela cintura enquanto o corpo pequeno deitava sobre o seu. As mãos delicadas tatearam por seu peito até as costas o abraçando. Ela suspirou ao deitar a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, aproveitando que o nível da água havia diminuído.

- Senti saudades... – confessou.

- Me desculpe Hinata-chan... – respondeu com a voz rouca, ela levantou a cabeça, observou a expressão tristonha no rosto dele.

- Desculpar? – ela franziu o cenho, intrigada – Pelo que, Naruto-kun?

Ele tocou o rosto dela, afastando os cabelos que haviam grudado nas bochechas coradas.

- Por nunca estar aqui com você e as meninas... Estar sempre trabalhando'ttebayo... Eu sempre quis ser Hokage e sempre quis ter uma família, só que às vezes parece que não posso ter as duas coisas... – desabafou com um olhar torturado, ela tinha esse estranho dom de fazê-lo desabafar, de se livrar por meio da fala do peso de seus pensamentos e preocupações.

- É claro que você pode. – afirmou acariciando o rosto dele que fechou os olhos apreciando o carinho, aos poucos suavizando as linhas do rosto transtornado – E você tem as d-duas coisas, Naruto-kun... É um ótimo Hokage, respeitado e a-amado por todos, um pai maravilhoso para as meninas, um marido q-que me ama e a-apóia... Não fique assim... – ele beijou a palma da mão que o acariciava – Sabia o que estava f-fazendo quando me casei com o Hokage-sama – brincou – sentimos sua f-falta, é claro, mas sabemos que só está cuidando para que possamos viver em paz ou s-sobreviver à guerra, se não estiver fazendo isso não será f-feliz.

O tempo e a maternidade havia feito de Hinata uma mulher forte e decidida, mas que mantinha o gaguejar tímido ao falar com ele, os encantadores trejeitos de menina.

Aliviado, ele soltou o ar preso no peito.

- Obrigado, Hinata-chan.

Ela exibiu um sorriso corado, ele riu e a beijou puxando a camisola para cima, livrando-a do tecido molhado que não seria necessário nas próximas horas, afinal, não estava tão cansado assim.

**

* * *

N/A: E essa foi a fic de niver da Hinata-chan, espero que vocês tenham gostado ^^**

**Eu sei que o nome não teve muito haver, mas foi tudo que eu consegui pensar hehe**

**Ah e quem me mandar review ganha pirulito aeeeeeee...**

**Mentira. XD**

**Kisu no Kokoro**


End file.
